


Ciao Ciao Yakov

by SparklePuppy



Series: Mated [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: So just what was in Celestino's email to his fellow coaches and what transpired between him and Yakov that led to Viktor becoming Yuuri's Alpha?





	Ciao Ciao Yakov

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first side story for my long story Mated. I definitely recommend reading this at some point after chapter four for the best understanding. :)

Ciao Ciao Everyone!

 

My newest skater has presented as an Omega. His name is Katsuki Yuuri and is new to the senior division this year representing Japan. He's 18 years old and is set to begin attending university in Detroit, USA next year while training with me.

 

Yuuri is a shy, sometimes anxious boy. He is generous and very caring once someone is able to get past his defenses. He grew up in a small town and is close to his family, especially his Alpha sister. He has a heavy dance background, ballet in particular. In fact, he's majoring in dance and I suspect that he would like to be a choreographer after his career in skating has ended. Besides skating and dance, Yuuri is interested in music. I know that he plays piano although he has so far been too bashful to allow me to actually witness this. He is also an animal lover and has a toy poodle.

 

Yuuri and the Katsuki family have granted me the opportunity to find Yuuri a suitable mate. He would like to find a male Alpha that will be supportive of his wishes to carry out his plans to train and attend school in the US. I'm looking for an Alpha that will be as caring and gentle towards Yuuri as he will be in return. If possible, I'd like to find him an Alpha that can help ease the financial burden on his family.

 

I know that Yuuri will make a wonderful mate and that any Alpha is lucky to have him. If any of you know of any interested Alphas, I will be handling all negotiations with the assistance of Yuuri’s ballet teacher Okukawa Minako. Please do not contact Yuuri or the Katsuki family directly.

 

Thank you all for your help.

 

Celestino Cialdini

 

**~*~**

 

Ciao Ciao Yakov!

 

I'm assuming that you've read the email about Katsuki Yuuri by now. I'm hoping Yuuri is on Viktor's list. I think Viktor's confidence would be good for Yuuri. 

 

Please let me know.

 

Celestino Cialdini

 

**~*~**

 

Celestino,

 

Katsuki **IS** Vitya’s list. I’ve forwarded the information to him along with your contact information so that he can handle the negotiations himself. You should be hearing from him shortly if you haven’t already. I really hope I don’t have to listen to him whine if he misses his chance with this kid. He’s going to be unbearable.

 

Yakov

 

**~*~**

 

Dear Coach Cialdini,

 

I am very interested in the possibility of mating with Katsuki Yuuri. I can easily take the financial burden of his education, training, and regular expenses from his family and feel that I would be a loving mate. As you may know, I was orphaned young and raised by an aunt. She remains an important part of my life so I understand having a close family relation and will do nothing to interfere with the Katsukis and their relationship with Yuuri. Yuuri’s wish to train and attend school in Detroit would not be interfered with either, although I do have some questions before I make a formal offer.

 

Do you happen to know how much his tuition will cost? What other living expenses will he be responsible for, housing, food, etc.? I would like to offer an allowance that will cover these necessities and give Yuuri some spending money as well. I will pay the entirety of his training costs if they are not covered by the JSF or sponsors. 

 

In addition, I have attached the contact information of several people that will act as references into my character and financial standing including Yakov, Lilia Barnovskaia, Christophe Giacommeti, Nikolai Plisestsky, and several sponsors and officials from the RSF and ISU. If you need any further information, please let me know.

 

Privacy is a concern as well. Would it be possible for you to present my offer anonymously? I would like to be chosen for what kind of mate I will be, not what my name is. After mating, if I am chosen, I do request that our bond is kept private. I am afraid that the press would treat Yuuri harshly due to his status as an Omega and his bond with such a high profile Alpha.

 

I’m looking forward to hearing from you and hopefully negotiating a mating contract with Yuuri.

 

Sincerely,

Viktor Nikiforov

 

**~*~**

 

Ciao Ciao Viktor!

 

Thank you for the references. I have already contacted a few of them and had a rather entertaining and enlightening conversation with Mr. Plisestky. I was quite impressed that he chose you to be an alternative guardian for his grandson. That is quite a statement of your character to be considered that responsible at such a young age.

 

Because of those recommendations, I endorsed your offer when I presented all of Yuuri’s offers to him anonymously. He has received multiple other offers but is most interested in yours at the moment. He did agree to continue the anonymity but requests that you meet with Ms. Okukawa. She knows him very well and he trusts her judgment about your character and whether you would be a suitable mate that meets his needs. He would also like to have a direct line of communication with you himself. He suggested text messaging. 

 

I have attached a document containing the financial information you asked for. Yuuri is a scholarship student so most of his schooling will be paid for, but I have included an estimation of possible needs that might arise. 

 

Please let me know how you would like to proceed with the arrangements to meet Ms. Okukawa and communicating with Yuuri.

 

Thank you,

Celestino Cialdini

 

**~*~**

 

Coach Cialdini,

 

I’ll come to Japan! At least, I’m assuming that’s where Yuuri and Ms. Okukawa are. I don’t want to inconvenience her so I am happy to travel to her. That also has the added benefit that I would be on hand to finish negotiations and exchange mating bites if things go well. Just let me know when and where. I will rearrange my schedule as needed.

 

I am very okay with text messaging Yuuri. Yakov is helping me to arrange a cellphone that will be suitable. I will text message you when I have that number.

 

Thank you for your endorsement! I can’t wait to meet you, Ms. Okukawa and Yuuri! I hope our puppers get along!

 

Viktor 


End file.
